


Join Us

by erens_slut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jean Kirstein, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Jean Kirstein, Doggy Style, Dorms, Eren/Jean/Reader, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Older Eren Yeager, Older Jean Kirstein, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erens_slut/pseuds/erens_slut
Summary: you raise and shift your head to jean."why don't you join us?" you smile. eren raised an eyebrow. jean quickly turned around, facing you again."what?" eren and jean said in unison.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Join Us

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy <3  
> tumblr -> erens1ut

you were in your boyfriend erens' dorm room. he was on top of you, feeling up your body as he kissed you.

his roommate jean was also in the room. he was at his desk, studying for midterms. he rested his chin on his palm as he looked through notes. he looked stressed as ever. eren also had a test to study for but he rather focus on you.

eren raised to remove his grey t-shirt and leaned back down to kiss you again. loose strands of hair from his bun tickled your forehead. you felt up his stomach, feeling his rock-hard abs.

jean had his airpods in, trying to block out the sound you two were making, but it wasn't loud enough. he paused his music and looked in your direction.

"don't tell me you guys are really about to do it when i'm in here," jean said. it was clear that he was annoyed.

eren looked up at him. "you can always go to the library".

"i'm not going to leave my room just so you two can fuck!" jean replied. "i have **important** things to do."

eren flipped him off and went back to kissing you.

jean gripped the arms of his chair and turned around back to his notes, cursing under his breath.

you and jean were close ever since you and eren started dating, so things weren't that awkward between you guys. as you were kissing eren, you had an idea. since jean was so stressed about midterms, you wanted to help him relax, and you knew exactly what to do.

you raise and shift your head to jean." why don't you join us?" you smile. eren raised an eyebrow. jean quickly turned around, facing you again.

"what?" eren and jean said in unison.

you laughed. "you've been sitting at that desk for so long, i know you're frustrated." you tapped eren so he would get off of you, he was shocked by what you said.

"i bet if you _join us,_ it will help." you smiled.

the thought of jean getting the chance to do something with you had his heart racing. his cheeks got warm.

"i don't know, is he okay with that?" he asked as he looked at eren.

you turned to eren. "you're okay with that, right babe?" you asked as you rubbed his arm.

"yeah, it's cool" eren smiles as he kisses your forehead. while he did that, he glared at jean, it looked like he was staring into his soul. jean liked that he got eren mad, so he flipped him off with a big smile on his face.

"well, come here, " you said, patting the spot for him to sit. jean quickly got up, walked over, and sat next to you.

"what now?" jean asked, clearly nervous about what he's about to do with his roommates' girlfriend.

you hopped off the bed and told eren to do the same.

"take off your shirt".

he nodded and did as he was told. when he did, he revealed his defined abs. you smirked at the sight of it.

"now lay down, " you say as you start taking off your shorts. eren was fixing his hair, moving all the fly-aways out of his face.

once he laid down you got on top of him. "now just _relax_ " you say as you lean down to kiss him. he held your face as your tongues moved in sync. you rolled your hips in his lap, feeling his cock against your pussy.

your lips left him and made their way to his neck, leaving red marks all over. you then started to kiss down his body. his breath hitched as you got closer to his pants. as you moved down his body, you felt a pair of hands at your waist. you looked back and smiled at eren. he winked at you as he took his fingers and pulled your panty down.

you then turned back to jean, you pulled down his sweatpants and briefs. once you pulled it down, his cock slapped against his stomach. you looked at him and smiled as you took his length in your hand, stroking it at a slow pace.

" _fuckk_ " jean moaned as he gripped the bedsheet. precum was already leaking out the tip. you then leaned down and kissed his cock before putting him all in your mouth, tongue swirling around it. you felt his body shake as you did that. "that feels _so good_ ".

eren was pumping his cock behind you, watching as you sucked jean off.

"open your legs wider baby, " eren said as he tapped the side of your leg. you did what he said and opened your legs wider for him. eren then took his cock and rubbed against your pussy, causing you to moan around jeans' cock. he slowly pushed himself in and began to thrust into you. " _shit_ "

jean reached his hand out and took a hold of your hair, tugging it lightly. he dug the back of his head into the pillow as he thrusts into your mouth. you felt his cock reach the back of your throat, causing you to gag. " _i-im gonna cum"_ he moaned. you bobbed your head faster.

eren held your waist tightly as he pounded into you, faster than ever. your eyes started to roll over from pleasure. "just like that, _fuck_ " eren yelled as he threw his head back.

" _fuckk_ " jean moans as cum shoots down your throat. you raise and swallow it all down. jean drew in a long breath as he stared at the ceiling.

" _eren_ " you gasp as he continued to fuck you. " _gonna_ cum" you said as you held onto jean.

"do it," eren said with a smile as he smacked your ass.

with a few more thrusts, you and eren came together.

" _fuck_ " you say as you collapse next to jean, legs shaking like crazy.

"thanks, i needed that, " jean says as he pulls his pants up.

"no problem" you smile, moving your hair out of your face.

eren pulled up his pants and hopped on the bed, pulling you into his lap.

"i hope you enjoyed it because that will be the last time, " eren says, wrapping his arms around you.

"yeah yeah i know, " jean said rolling his eyes.

that was a lie.


End file.
